What a Mess
by SilverPhantom88
Summary: Our DC heroes has entered the Marvel universe. Through some misunderstanding the Avengers sets out to capture every single Leaguers. (Justice League Unlimited characters.)
1. Chapter 1

It was an anomaly. Unexpected and abrupt. Traveling to alternate dimensions was very complicated and also very rare. Even time travel seemed more believable. But if the past dimension incidents taught the Justice League anything it was that the world, the universe no, the multiverse is a very big place. To large for anyone to comprehend.

A universe consists many _many_ planets. A multiverse contains many _many_ universes. If one thought that the earth was a big place then they were wrong. Compared to the multiverse the earth wasn't even big enough to just be a spec of dirt in the multiverse. No one, _no one_ can fathom how broad this world really is. The possibilities are endless, and one will never see the end.

Thus there is a possibility of another world, where the whole hero community differs from the Justice League. Perhaps the whole set of human race may be different. In the place of a Joseph could be a Bella. A Celia may be a Steve. Who knows what kind of people exists, or how their universe functions. After all, the possibilities are endless.

Henceforth when the Justice League accidentally got sent to another dimension after trying to stop an evil organization, no one had expected to be thrown into this kind of universe. What made is worse was that they were all separated. No longer can they ask for Batman to assist with his resourcefulness. They were on their own. The choices they make would be very different... actually never mind.

* * *

Superman has seen many crazy phenomenal things in his life. Travelling to another universe was one. However even if Superman had experienced travelling to another universe it doesn't mean he was prepared for it.

People were staring. It must be the cape. Or at least that's what Superman tried to convince himself.

"Dude, some guy is wearing spandex with his underwear out," a voice in the background whispered. If it wasn't for the fact that Superman had super hearing then he probably wouldn't have caught that. But he did, and it was kind of insulting. Not that he'd never heard it before.

More and more people would gather at the commotion. Even if Superman was used to large crowds doesn't mean he could enjoy it. So he did what he felt was right, he flew away.

Jaws dropped, phones were brought up, pictures and videos were taken. Overall everyone was surprised. It was probably a bad idea to just fly away but can you blame Superman. Besides he was in his Superhero persona and not his civilian form, it'd be fine right?

* * *

No one was able to spot the slightest movement in the alley. But in the shadows was a bat dress man. Covered eyes analyzed the city.

Batman at the moment thought of several plans. It was an instinct he had long developed and trained in order to survive.

* * *

In the middle of a city stood a woman who didn't have much clothing. Several flashes blinded Wonderwoman's eyes making her shut them. Then she flew away. Seriously what's up with superheroes and flying.

And of course it caused the same reaction as Superman did. Some looked infatuated at the woman as they stared longingly at the woman.

* * *

Two people appeared in the skies. They started falling for a few seconds before one surrounded himself in green hues and the other started using her wings. A couple who were taking a vacation in the area witnessed the flight and brought out their phones while being shocked. They took several pictures before the two flyers disappeared out of sight.

* * *

A green man caught everyones sight. Then he started flying and disappeared into the air before anyone could bring out their phones. However one person was taking a picture of her friend and had taken a picture of the green man in the background.

* * *

First thing Flash thought when he landed in the lush green forest was, 'Nooooo. I lost my sandwich halfway through!'

The second was, 'I wonder if there is any food around here.' Before finally arriving at, 'Where am I'.

Leaving a red blur behind, Flash had skidded to a halt outside the forest after what seemed like only a second. It was just an empty landscape with a city in view which seemed far, far away. Flash arrived there in 3 seconds flat. He was not called the Flash for nothing. When Flash arrived he was about to talk to the nearest person before someone dragged Flash into the shadows before anyone would noticed.

* * *

Those who flew away had an effect that probably wouldn't fit into the Leagues favor. If Batman was there he would lecture them on their terrible split second decision. Anyways the first step into another universe has begun to set up a series of events.


	2. Contact

"Batman," Flash whined, dragging out the bats name. He couldn't see the bats in the dark but he knew very well who it was.

The familiar grunt confirmed Wally's guess. "Flash, there's a certain action I need you to do for me."

"The bats? Asking me for something? What is it!"

* * *

"Fury. I need you to see this," a monotonous voice dress to a eye patch wearing man. Standing aside to present a computer showing several images of flying people. Nick Fury started scrutinizing every detail showed in the pictures. Hill, the owner of the monotonous voice, started to report the information she had, "Several cities have reported the sight of flying humanoid beings. One bears wings, one is using some sort of contraption that involves green colors to fly, three had simply flew but one had the ability to disappear from sight."

"The location?," stated Fury.

"The man wearing the S symbol was spotted in New York City heading north, the two together were found on the outskirts of New York city heading the opposite from the 'S' man, the woman was in Sokovia before heading east, the green man was located in Budapest and heading west. Each appeared at the same time and now unknowingly separating farther from each other."

"Prepare an army for each one Hill. If it becomes necessary assemble the Avengers."

* * *

White fluffy cold snow was gliding down the air. The wind that blew was cold, very cold. But it had no effect on Superman. He was looking for the others but had no idea where to look, for now he was just flying around. It wasn't a very convenient way to look for a person but it was the only way for now.

Superman's super hearing started to pick up several organized footsteps, metallic clicking, and the winding of many helicopters. To Superman it sounded like an army. Which was very weird considering Superman wasn't even in this world for a very long time. So how did the military know about him...

...he probably shouldn't have immediately started flying in the world should he.

* * *

Wonderwoman flew. But she didn't get very far as she saw two girls being attacked by yellow creatures wearing iron helmets in a desolate land. Tendrils of yellow electricity surrounding them. She did what she knew was right, she descended down quickly towards the yellow creature, smashing into the back of the creature with a war cry.

She withdrawn her sword and got into battle position. "Stop right there creature. I will not allow you to attack the defenseless."

"Where did she get that sword, I swear she only had that lasso when I last saw her." One of the girls whispered to the other. The other just slapped the girl on the arm before going back to stare at Wonderwoman in awe.

Because of that disruptment the army waiting for the predicted arrival of Wonderwoman never met with the woman.

* * *

Both Hawkgirl and Green Lantern arrived in this world at the same place. The others were unfortunately separated from them. The two were heading somewhere south before a man in armor was blocking their path.

"The guy with the green obsession and the angel, what are you guys doing?" A male voice inside the suit said.

"What?" Hawkgirl said, a little offended.

"Just askin"

"We are looking for Superman. Have you seen him," Green Lantern asked.

"Nope, never heard of him."

Hawkgirl and Green Lantern shared a look with each other. Both sharing the same thought.

'We are in another dimension again aren't we.' Followed by the thought of, 'We should probably find Wally as soon as possible before he get's himself in trouble again.'

The armored man held up his arms, his armored hands started glowing as if it was about to shoot. "Sooo... Wanna come in quietly or are you going to fight."

"An enemy," Hawkgirl concluded. Green Lantern agreed with her by a nod.

"Fighting it is."

* * *

"Have you seen the news. There's apparently been some flying people spotted around the world during the same time."

A man wearing a black fedora and coat started listening into the conversation.

"I saw, it's all over twitter."

"And Facebook. Look at that woman, damn she's gorgeous. Heh, and look at that guy wearing his underwear outside his tights. There's also a green guy, think he's related to Hulk."

"Nah"

"I can't really see the two others who were together very well. One's glowing green and the other's body is being blocked by their wings."

"Weird."

The fedora wearing man paid for his drink. He headed back outside and hid in a nearby alley before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

The army fighting Superman was quickly being decimated. However no one had died yet, which was surprising considering the amount of power the flying man had. So far the man had only destroyed all of their weapons which cost thousands. Not a big loss at all.

Just thousands of dollars being destroyed in an instant.

Bullets, bombs, nothing could faze the man. And sometimes the man would help a soldier who almost got caught as collateral damage.

The man was simply a 'Super' man, with super strength and laser shooting eyes. It was soon after that the army couldn't fight at all. Their weapons were demolished, their men had no will to fight, and the 'Super' man was flying away leaving a silenced army.

A few moments later 'Super' man came back while holding a whole plane above his head. He set down the plane for the army before flying off once again.

* * *

Wonderwoman tried to pummel a blow at the yellow creature but it quickly retreated back. Wonderwoman then threw aside her sword to the side and then grabbed her lasso.

"Why did she just throw aside her sword?"

"Worry not. I will not strike you with a sword anymore. Come at me." With a battle cry she leaped towards the creature. Throwing the lasso ahead of her.

The creature swirled around before proceeding to run away.

"Came back here you foul creature! Answer me what you are here for!?" Wonderwoman yelled after her lasso limply fell to the ground without it's catch.

* * *

Ironman tried to strike a beam of electricity at Hawkgirl, but instead only managed to hit a green shield constructed by Green Lantern, Hawkgirl returned the favor by sending a ball of her own electricity back at Ironman.

They've been continuing this dance for awhile but it was clear that Ironman was losing. If it was one person he might've had a chance but against two applied too much intensity for Ironman.

"Jarvis scan these two quickly, I need to retreat." The man inside the suit ordered to his suit itself.

"Understood sir."

"Hey, who are you guys anyways?" Ironman had asked, trying to stall for time.

"Hawkgirl. He's Green Lantern." Hawkgirl had said before sending a swipe of her mace towards Ironman.

Ironman flew backwards to dodge. "Scanning is complete sir."

"Welp, see ya. I've got a party to catch." Ironman said out loud to the two fighters.

The suit clad man then rocketed away. Green Lantern had his hand out to catch the suit man. "Hey wait-" But was too late. The man was already gone.

* * *

"Sir, our army couldn't stop the 'S' man, the 'S' man has escaped. We couldn't locate the Woman and the green man. Ironman has made contact with the pair. He just now had retreated and is currently heading towards our base."

"Wait Ironman is coming?"

"Yes, sir"

"Dammit"

* * *

A well built bearded man was pacing quickly in a dull simple grey hallway. Scientists around scurried trying to avoid the man, all except for one.

"Hey you are Tony Stark right?!" A slim young scientist shouted pointing towards Tony, eyes shining with glee. An unusual individual compared to the dull and serious scientists that S.H.I.E.L.D. consisted of.

"Yep, the one and only."

"Wow" said the scientist in awe. "You are so cool! With your suit and uh, your iron suit. Anyways I'm your fan! Please give me your autograph." The scientist said before handing a torn paper with a pen to Tony.

After signing the paper Tony handed it back. Not before taking a glance at this supposedly new scientist. Swishy red hair, freckles, sparkling green eyes, and a huge grin. The man looked more like a kid then an adult and was quite a difference from the other mundane stuffy scientists.

"Thank you!" replied that scientist. Offering his hand the scientist then said, "The name's Allen."

"Welp, good to meet you Allen," Tony said while shaking a firm handshake with Allen, "It's nice to know that at least there is still one person in this stodgy place who's not emo."

"What's emo?" asked Allen in pure curiosity. Tony took that as a cue to take his leave. Too bad Allen was hot on his heels, "Wait! I'm suppose to come with you! To analyze your actions or something. Hey, why are you called Ironman if the suit is not really made of iron. Like, iron probably wouldn't be the best material to make a suit. But the suit is awesome either way, and the names awesome too! Ironman. The man made of, but not really, Iron! The Fe of the periodic table, number 26! The hardcore man of Iron. Wait, your suit is made out of nitinol right? So shouldn't you man call Nitinolman? Nah, Ironman sounds waaaay cooler."

"Uh... huh" answered Tony sloppily. Who was it that said Tony talks way too much again?

"Hey Ton- I mean Iron- ok maybe To- or maybe-"

"-Just Tony" Tony cut in.

"Ok, well Tony, did you ever think of the implications you would cause when you revealed your name? Like, if someone close to you was in danger so they could threaten you or something. Wouldn't that be bad?" Allen brought up, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I'll protect them."

"But what if you can't? Even if you were the fastest man alive what if you couldn't arrive there in time? What if the person hated you so much that the first thing they do was kill your loved ones before you can even react? All just because they hated you."

"You know what, I thought that S.H.I.E.L.D. finally decided to stop hiring debbydowners. But looks like I was wrong, which is unusually rare for me."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Why do you care anyways. It's not like you could possibly have an arch-nemesis like that. Or even get into a situation like that in the first place."

"That is true, I'll let you escape this time." Allen said before starting to smiling even more, if that was possible, "But next time I won't let you avoid my question."

"Who are you anyways." Tony said, turning his head to look at the new scientist skeptically, "I don't think I have seen you around here before."

"That's because I'm new," Allen said cheerfully, "I'm starting out as an intern for now. I had just gotten admitted here this afternoon."

"That explains it."

* * *

 **Sorry about the** **constantly changing views. At the start there tends to be too many characters to handle so I'm sorry if it's confusing. This is more of a side project to me so I didn't really focus on it very well.**


End file.
